


hfjsgujwghwfrwuyt427465

by SEA_PANCAKE32



Category: ahehe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boredom, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ummmm... - Freeform, im fine, the first work for this fandom, this isnt rly a famdom, what im i doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEA_PANCAKE32/pseuds/SEA_PANCAKE32
Summary: hsjdnbcdv nsdbciewyg7r24vh
Relationships: Pepe the Frog/Donald Trump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wekhdsba9753tq uwvbf7e42

jdlsabhviwrhygfiuehjwkbhdncxjhdebvyefvh jisgf92836873y jwehgdsmnbdqkjegry uuwqgfebiu2qhgd  
qehjadsbkhsqw weujqi u,, wrugeriure  
owuehfej  
eqhf  
jhdvbfgre  
hegbuiqejhiuqvbdnjeqnamds hb  
hjwadnsdcbhfu2g4yi3ut876731yufgbdjsnm AJKSDBGRUEAS.KEJBKGIIQOWJqyweuroj5bkh3grwoiabkhadf


	2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?!?!?!!?

did yuo kown taht yuo can porablby siltl raed tihs dseipte it bsialcy bneig nosnese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i like this


	3. Ahehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did u know....

Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try and update every day but i have a busy life


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i didnt update yesterday... im updating today tho!

hkbdcakbhv,nb ccbmndgdfdjfuifehkadbdv uygf jydtfg ietr;i lauweygf awyetr 8q7wiyeu0832 i7 t5qdetfr go4tyh oe8lyigr jwtrfdvs liwhdwiujscb nILEGFSDBU ruay gfvydfgiudhjf sieuhr fbtyfwueryghli hes8ri yaw6 eriewt;ify ie8r gheyt gwatterfiauh8yr e8r haywetgf wew joaew wrt87 78er. iw tew6e7tr7e92384b8c7 yhkusgfh b,apw98yt yueytr f8w7 yuuyehf 7ythayt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mgfdchjt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 439 ohohho pizza oof

can i get a...


	6. Chapter 6

YEETUS THE FEETUS


	7. Chapter 7

todays chapter has been brought to you.


	8. Chapter 8

idk what to write but i need to post every day so here a chapter


	9. Chapter 9

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who commented it made me so happy even tho I’m not rly writing. Anyways this chapter is for you!

Y  
E  
E  
T

Y  
E  
E  
T

Y  
E  
E  
T

Y  
E  
E  
T

Y  
E  
E  
T


	11. Chapter 11

um so here's a chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Snow is nature’s glitter


	13. Chapter 13

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	14. Chapter 14

khdnbcmxzhcgviSHGdf MSJDnbgfjSg UJADGfjkhzsgdf zkjdfhg izusf, ziusdyfuyzdh kzjgxfkjzysuh! kzjdghfkuyawrglifwr asugfsge hsuzjdhfj,hzgxd kzjdxhv vkjxhdgfuih fizsudf zkxlcjh vkdjhf v;iuzduf hgsi ffgfiuhf. zisudfy uishdnfcvm jd f? i guyawef oz IUUWA ouatweuf ;iue guzukhfse ,skiuyrti atergfjaysf.


	15. Chapter 15

Im fine 

no really im fine


	16. Chapter 16

hello welcome to my house me pepe the froge. I'm currently in a relationship with trump and with my butt. thank you see yall tmw.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know if I updated yesterday but here

~~  
Hjjsjsbsnsnsksk~~

~~shdndbdkdkdjfb~~

_ ~~uejrbekduvcfnrb~~ _

**_ ~~hdnsbsksjxjcbfb~~ _ **

**_ hdhdbeksofn _ **

**_hdbdjsjdbdb_ **

**hdhdjsbe**

sjsnsbdndb


	18. Chapter 18

🏳️🌈P R I D E🏳️🌈


	19. Chapter 19

We salute your ambition! But sadly each chapter of a work must be less than 500000 characters long.


	20. Chapter 20

Time to fly


	21. Chapter 21

im sry ive had a busy life i dont think ive updated at all this week so im sorry 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person who left kudos!!!!! This chapter is for u!

~~Y E E T~~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	23. Chapter 23

hoihehoy hehwehiiiii

what do you you call a hen that can count

a mathmachicken

whwoihsukwjgduivwqdjuycqjyx

Call the wambyoooooooooooooooolanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhh ayeyodi


	24. Chapter 24

YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend is weird

nb gvb isi a man who likes to eat.


	26. Chapter 26

heyo 

hoye


	27. Chapter 27

  * jhsagdjhagsjhdgcsdjhgfjhsgfkjhsg
  * jshdbjashdg uaydg auysdg 
  * jsdhbcnxcb nvxchgvsy syg jhsdgjashjd w87eyd h
  * jshdvhgadhcsv
  * sidcakjsdbcsjhwegf suijhbccccccccccccccsjahdfawuyeggffffffffffffffffsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufyiiiiiiiiiiiiiw73eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfbbgdhseuwjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjcnbxxdch




	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in awhile i've been sorta busy with school

:)  
:(  
:)  
:(  
:)  
:(  
:)  
:(:)(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:):):):):):):):):():(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):)


	29. Chapter 29

  1. a
  2. c
  3. D
  4. e
  5. f
  6. g
  7. h
  8. i
  9. j
  10. k
  11. l
  12. m
  13. n
  14. o
  15. p
  16. r
  17. s
  18. t
  19. u
  20. v
  21. x
  22. y
  23. z
  24. yehet



**Author's Note:**

> ujskfdbjvgruwjjqebf


End file.
